Letter to Cameron
by Cateye78239
Summary: A mysterious letter is sent Lt. Mitchell that has SG1 wondering about their own security measures.


**A/N: Okay, so it was like 3am last night. And I had this idea in my head since the beginning of this season, but I ignored intill my muse hit me over the head with it while I was reading Kate McCay's' Birthday Traditions'. It's just a short ditty. One shot deal. Oh by the way! thank you so much for the reviews and the private emails for my three open stories. Oh, and I plan on finishing 'What midnight brings.' , but I have already three stories. BBF, The Shindig (that is a wandererverse story) and The Ring. So my plate is pretty damn full. So please be paitent. Thank you all of you, for your support silent or spoken otherwise. Without further ado...Letter to Cameron! **

P.S. : I love and hate this goddamn website! It was not my fault about the paragraphing. thought it would be funny to fuck it up. No offense to the webmasters, but sometimes the systems SUX! I have corrected it. And sorry about the inconveince.

* * *

To: Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell Things you need to know about SG-1 SG-1 is not only a unit, comrades in arms, and best friends. No they are much more than that. Their family. Each person on the team has a place in that family. They're their for each through the good times and bad. It's not just you know--go on missions--then saying good bye. No it's team nights, Christmas, easter and new year. Laughter and Tears. Let me get one thing straight: No one can replace Jack. No one. He's one of kind. Accept no substitutes, Jack O'Neil. But... you probably knew that. 

I'm not trying discourage you from your new leadership role. Not at all. What I'm saying is that you have to make a new place for yourself. For example, when Daniel died two years ago. That permant kinda death... Acension as it called. Jonas was sorta thrust into Daniel's role. Yet Jonas for the most part was completely different from Daniel in someways couldn't in all accounts replace Daniel in their hearts. So he did the next best thing. He made himself a place in their hearts, even Daniels. And he only met a couple times prior and after his ascension and decension. This is what you're going to have to do. Take your time. It's not going to happen over night. And don't be afraid to make mistakes. Ask Carter. Or for that matter Jack. And they will tell you that they themselves had made a few mistakes over the years. It takes time. Don't sweat it.

Then their are times. When you have a responsibility of trying to keep certain members from killing themselves from overwork. Carter and Daniel are soooo the prime example. They're have been many times that Jack had to drag Sam out her lab with the jaws of life. And Daniel with threat of destroying artifacts or 'rocks' as Jack calls them. Their also certain character quirks that you probably noticed. Daniel is a coffee-a-holic. Literally, he lives and breathes for coffee! I'm not kidding here folks. Also beware his many admires. Most women find him attractive like most men find Carter attractive. God! That the boy is like a walking romeo talking romeo. It doesn't matter which planet he's on, he tends to break hearts wherever he goes. And the irony of the whole thing is that...homeboy doesn't even notice it at all. Sam is the same way. The girl is GOREGOUS. And doesn't even notice the attention she gets. Oh, and another thing!

You might get in trouble of people trying to claim her,or have sex with her in some way. She can take care of herself of course, just make sure she has some back up, though. One of other thing, Sam has the tendency to go over board with the technobabble (that makes you want to kill yourself after five-ten minutes of continuous babble). And oh, let's not forget Teal'c. Oh, no. We couldn't forgot the old former first prime of aphosous. Nope. Teal'c loves anything Starwars. (remember that come Christmastime), and candles. And just because he doesn't he doesn't show a lot emotions, doesn't mean that he can't feel. He feels things deeply. Teal'c is very protective of what he deems family. Loyal to a fault too. You don't even WANT to experience the 'Jaffa Revenge thing'. Uh uh. One word. Tanith. Nuff said.

One more thing...extended family. Intill Jacob Carter's death. He was counted as extended family. Apart of the SG-1 family. George Hammond, who is Samantha's godfather and ex Superior officer, was Jacob's best friend and is apart of that family. Along with Bra'tac, Ry'ac, and his wife. And Cassie Frasier, adopted daughter of the very late Dr. Janet F raiser (Goddess bless her eternal soul). Oh, and Thor. Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Yep good oh Thor. He's apart of that list. I can't wait to see your face when you meet him! (giggles evilly) They all have SG-1's back. And if you don't treat you're the guys right, you might have to answer to all of them. Including Jack. (grimace and shivers in emphasize).

And so inclusion to my little letter, I have to say that this: This program, HELL this team for that matter will change your life forever. You will never be the same again. It was the same for Jonas, and I bet money it's going to be the same for you. You're going to do and see amazing things. You even might be lucky enough the save the world a couple times. Yet let me warn you...Jack O'Neill has entrusted to you his family. The people, other than his late son Charlie that he cares most in the world for. Especially Sam. Don't take this honor and responsibility lightly.. He passed the torch to you. And I believe that you have potential to meet up to his and Carter's standards for leadership.

I can't wait to see this new age for SG-1 will lead. I know that you will lead them well. Sincerely, The Guardian. Cameron looked up from the letter he found on his desk thirty minutes ago, and met the shocked stares of his teammates, and General Landry. "Who would know that much about us?" asked Daniel. Sam shrugged although Teal'c just had eyebrow flicked up.

"Who is the Guardian?" Landry asked.

"I don't know, sir." replied Sam.

They all sat back in their chairs flabbergasted at this letter. Of course they had a security link, they needed to find, but they needed to find out...

A ghostly figure sat on the empty chair at the end of the table. No one could either see or hear her. The woman was tall, short black hair, African American. Wearing a white sleeveless dress. The woman looked like she couldn't be a day over twenty five. Yet she had a matureness to her that can belied her assumed age. Her full lips quirked into a mischievous grin. They would never find out who sent the letter. Not unless, of course they accidentally found about their guardians. Yet she was one but many of them.

There were thousands, millions of guardians watching over the SG-1, and the rest of their very diverse family. She sighed and stood up out her chair. It was time to go back to her world. She would be back again. Along with the others. She smiled at Teal'c Daniel and Sam.

"I am so proud of you all, and far you have come, My friends." she said then faded ed away.

Teal'c looked up from the heated conversation that was going on. He thought for a moment that he had felt a presence. simlar to what he felt when Daniel Jackson appeared to him when he was ascended. He searched with his eyes around the room, but found nothing. "Teal'c was is it?" asked Daniel.

"It's nothing,DanielJackon." he assured his friend. Turning his attention back to the conversation, and away from thoughts of ghostly/ascended presences.


End file.
